


Party of Three

by JK_Quinn



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Brian - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Ass Play, Biting, Blowjobs, Brian is kind of rough, Brian might actually have a heart holy shit, Bruises, Bruising, Choking, D/s relationship, Drugs, Edging, F/M, G-spot Orgasm, MF, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Sex Standing Up, Suspension, Vaginal Sex, and that's in your ass not his, brief throatfucking from Brian, kind of blindfolding, maybe dub con if you squint, mmf, pain play, slight dub con, tags from here on are chapter 2, there aren't enough Ninja Brian fics, this has been on my writing idea list for months now, vibrator in the ass, what the fuck am i doing with my life, why can I only seem to write Ninja Sex Party fics lately??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK_Quinn/pseuds/JK_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There's just one thing I think I forgot to mention<br/>Ninja Brian's gonna be there giving us his full attention<br/>'Cause nothing could be hotter than our sensual embrace<br/>With a ninja staring at us three inches from your face.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because there aren't enough Ninja Brian fanfics out there. And this isn't even the only one I've got up my sleeve. Welp. Time for some salty dad dick.  
> I'm going to put a possible dub-con warning on here coz Brian

          The mood was right. The room was dimly lit with an array of candles and slow, sexy music played softly in the background as Dan gave you an amazing neck massage. When he was done, he kissed up from your shoulder and across your neck to behind your ear, eliciting pleasured gasps from you, and he gives a playful nip to your earlobe, making you let out a soft moan. You suddenly turn in his arms, kissing him passionately on the lips, and he returns your kiss with the same fervor. Dan caresses your body as he darts his tongue into your mouth to clash with yours. After a moment, he grips you tightly, rolling the two of you so that you were laying on the bed, with him on top of you, supporting his weight on an arm next to your head. When your lips meet again, his hands start sliding under your shirt, caressing the underside of your breasts with his thumbs before breaking the kiss and pulling your shirt over your head. Before he even got the chance to appreciate the view of your glorious breasts in the cute bra that contained them, you reached back and unclasped it, pulling it off quickly, revealing your naked breasts in all their glory.

          When you glanced up to look Danny in the eyes, you saw them dark with lust, and noticed, perhaps for the first time, his sizable erection silhouetted beneath his kimono. Noticing you staring at his cock, he smirked for a moment before kissing you again, his large hands groping your breasts, occasionally pinching and rolling your nipples between his thumb and forefinger, swallowing your moans as he kisses you roughly. Slowly, you slide your hand into his kimono and grip his erect cock, making him let out a soft groan into your mouth as you stroke him with the same deliberate slowness. One of his hands leaves your breast, unbuttoning your pants and creeping into your panties, leisurely stroking at the wetness he finds there, and you bucked slightly against his hand.

          After a moment, it felt like something was wrong... Like someone was watching. You glanced to one side and saw an angry-looking, blue-eyed ninja staring at you, practically 3 inches from your face. You jumped with a start- as well as one can jump when they’re flat on their back- your head smacking Danny in the face, and you both abruptly stopped touching each other.

          “What the fuck! Who the fuck--?!”

          “Oh hey, man.” Dan said casually, to your annoyance. “y/n, this is Ninja Brian. I told you about him.” You sputtered. “You never said he’d be in the room when- when we…” you blushed furiously.

          “You’ll be fine. Just don’t focus on him,” Dan said, turning you back to face him with one finger, bringing his lips teasingly close to yours before adding, “Focus on me.”

          You were given a moment to think, and just before he could press his lips to yours, you blurted out, “What if I touched him..?”

          Dan pulled back suddenly, just far back enough to look you in the eyes. “What?” There was a pause, and you could feel the tension in the air. “What if I touched his dick?” you asked softly. You glanced at Ninja Brian, who cocked a brow at you. He seemed amused, despite the mask. When you glanced back at Danny, he seemed flustered; obviously, this hadn’t happened before. “Shit, um, I mean, if Brian’s okay with that.” He cleared his throat. “I mean, consent, and all that.”

          Both you and Dan looked to Brian, who initially gave an indifferent shrug, before looking you up and down and giving you a brief nod.  You slid out partway from underneath Dan and pulled down Brian’s ninja pants just enough to pull out his already half-hard cock. You stroke him tentatively, watching his eyes flutter shut for a moment as you saw him let out a deep breath without a sound. After a brief awkward moment, Dan began kissing down your neck again, occupying his hands by caressing the skin just under the waistband of your panties before tugging them and your pants down, letting you kick them the rest of the way off. When his fingers reached your sex again, you let out a soft moan, stroking Brian’s cock a little faster. He was still silent. He suddenly reached for your breasts as Danny began kissing down your body, nipping and licking at your tummy and thighs while Brian groped you roughly. You let out a loud moan when Dan’s tongue began flicking at your clit at the same time as when Brian began pinching and rolling your nipples with the same roughness with which he treated your tits, thrusting his cock into your hand.

          You moved suddenly, your breasts suddenly leaving Brian’s grip, and Dan moved with you to keep his mouth on your pussy. Giving yourself a moment to let out an obscene, almost cute moan (at least, Dan thought it was cute) before licking your lips, you then swiped your tongue across the ninja’s cock, causing him to let out an audible puff of air. The thought “salty dad cock” vaguely crossed your mind before you sucked the head of his cock into your mouth, and Dan hummed softly, his mouth vibrating against your clit as he slid two fingers into your slick, wet pussy. You moaned out with pleasure around Brian’s cock while Dan tongued at your clit, his fingers caressing your walls with well-practiced strokes. Losing yourself in the pleasure, you don’t even mind when Brian starts fucking your mouth. Dan’s eating you out like a fucking god and you felt yourself approaching your peak when Brian really starts in on you. You feel drool spilling from your mouth around his cock as he fucks your mouth fast, reaching the back of your throat, and you begin to squirm beneath them. Dan, not completely paying attention at this point, starts eating you out and fingering you with gusto, and you reach your peak just as you gag on Brian’s cock.

          That was a noise Danny couldn’t help but notice. He looked up to see Ninja Brian straight-up throatfucking you, and started trying to pull him off of you. “HEY! Heyheyhey, Brian! Why don’t we switch??” he said, panicked. “You fuck her pussy while she sucks my dick!” With that, Brian slowly pulled his cock from your throat and if you hadn’t coughed, you would have heard Dan say under his breath, “I don’t think I could have taken seeing another death by cock…”

          As they switched places, Danny ran his fingers through your hair in an attempt to comfort you, asking you if you’re alright. You nodded, and he asked if you still wanted to go through with this. You nodded again. For the first time, you got a good luck at Dan’s dick, which was a little bit longer than his ninja counterpart’s, but Brian’s was thicker. Which was the last time you got to think about them before Brian was already sliding his cock into your cunt, forcing you open with one hard thrust, causing you to let out a shout of pain-pleasure. He didn’t give you a chance to adjust or anything, fucking you at a rough, but not too fast pace, and you whimper from the pleasure.

          You look over to Dan with his cock throbbing, and quickly take his cock into your mouth, sucking down most of the length of his cock, but not all because your throat was understandably sore. But you still sucked him off with enthusiasm, hoping to get him off quickly. Despite his roughness, Brian was fucking fantastic in the pussy fucking department. Which only got better when Dan reached over and grabbed one of your legs, spreading you wider and bringing your leg closer to you. At this new angle, Brian’s cock reached deeper inside you, pounding into your g-spot with every quickening thrust. As Danny felt himself nearing completion, he reached between your legs again to toy with your clit as Brian fucking pounded into you. The vibrations of your moans set off Danny in your mouth, causing him to spill his salty seed in your mouth, and you swallow around his cock quickly, drinking down his cum. It isn’t long that between Dan flicking your clit and Brian fucking you so hard and so fast that you found yourself coming, your orgasm hitting you harder than Brian’s balls slapped against your ass.

          Brian was gripping your hips hard, probably hard enough to bruise, as he used your body to reach his completion, pulling out suddenly and rutting himself against your pussy as he came across your stomach in thick, white ropes, panting audibly. Then he just let you go. You curled up slightly onto your side, feeling the ache deep in your pussy, and Dan laid down in front of you, pulling you close to him. “Are you okay? Like I’m being serious. He didn’t hurt you too bad, did he?” he murmured into your hair, caressing your back in a comforting gesture. “I’m fine,” you assured him, only a little raspy. With that, he kissed your head. “I’m glad.  Don’t know if I could’ve lived with myself if he female mantis’d another girlfriend.” “Wait, wha--?” You were suddenly pulled from Dan’s arms, replaced with Brian’s, gripping you tight to him from behind. Not tight enough to hurt, thankfully, but you were too tired to be annoyed. “Especially since _someone_ isn’t a big fan of sharing.” Dan said curtly, clearly annoyed for you. Brian, of course, did not reply, choosing to let out a sound like a growl, falling asleep as he was. Dan gave you a sad smile, taking one of your hands in his and cupping your cheek with his other hand.

          “I’ll find a way to get you out eventually, okay?”

Which was probably the last thing you wanted to hear right now.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into your life as Brian’s new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough, sexy BDSM shit ahead, and no Dan in this chapter.   
> It's been a long time coming, but it's here! CHAPTER TWO!!

          Biting your lip harshly, you tried to choke back the noises that threatened to spill from your throat, failing as you let out a loud whimper. From the opening in Brian’s mask, you can see a slight twitch of his facial muscles- the closest you’ve gotten to seeing the ninja smile- and you knew he was pleased with what was before him.

          It had been a few months since your initial coupling, and the two of you were in his darkened, barely-lit bedroom— you were suspended with your arms above your head from a hook in the ceiling; your toes were barely touching the floor, and your legs were spread apart and tied with ropes. Ninja Brian was still fully clothed, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, but you were completely nude, skin slick with sweat and flushed with arousal. In fact, you were practically drunk with arousal—quite quickly into this new arrangement, you found that Brian quite enjoyed shooting you with blow-darts, some of them just rendering you unconscious, but some, like this one, contained a potent aphrodisiac. As he palmed his erection through his pants, he thought about how much he loved seeing you this aroused. Even with the ropes cutting into your skin and the tight, weighted clamps attached to your nipples, you still squirmed like a bitch in heat. He loved how it made you his little pain slut.

          Brian relished the feeling of your trembling beneath his fingertips as they brushed against the bruises on your neck, your chest, your stomach, and your thighs. Red and purple imprints of his teeth and his hands. In a flash, one of his hands are around your throat, squeezing gently, and your body reacts reflexively, arching shamelessly against his touch as you let out a choked moan. You saw that facial twitch again, and felt his cock twitch against your leg as well. _No woman should be able to make a ninja feel this way_ , he thought to himself. He was a man of rage and murder, but your body… deterred him in his goal. To kill everyone. Everywhere. Made him a man driven by lust with nothing else on his mind. Needless to say, that pissed him off. To be reduced to something as lowly as Dan, finding pleasure in pleasure and not from pain? Ninja Brian could easily just kill you and end the matter, as he has so many pets before you. But the thought put a pang in his cold, murderous heart, and he brushed those thoughts to the side to take out his frustrations on you. He’d already beaten you in so many ways. Slowly, Brian trailed his other hand down your body, first pulling at your nipple clamps to make you let out a whimper of pain-pleasure before caressing your slick thighs and delving into your folds, rubbing your clit roughly just to watch you moan and buck against him as he slowly restricts your airflow. When you get close he stops, letting you breathe for a moment before the pressure returns, and he shoves two fingers inside of you and fingers you hard, choking you till you saw stars. He felt your pussy tightening around his fingers as your eyes started to roll back and he suddenly stopped altogether, his hands leaving your body entirely as he took a step back. Ninja Brian took this moment to watch you whimper a squirm helplessly for a moment, your body desperate for more stimulation.

          You positively tingled waiting for his touch, tired of the hours of edging. You were aware of the burn in your arms from hanging for so long, the continued sting on your ass from the riding crop earlier in the evening, and- you let out a loud whine as you felt the vibrator in your ass be turned up by Brian’s remote. Once you compose yourself, you swallowed thickly. Brian was full-on rubbing himself through his pants, now, and his breath was leaving him in heavy, aroused puffs.

          He knew he was having trouble keeping his composure now. Initially, he’d put the vibrator in your ass to open you up for him a bit, but now the thought of delving into that tight, wet cunt with the vibe still going in your ass were driving him wild. Quickly, he released your legs from their bindings and pulled out his cock, wrapping your legs about his waist and rutting against your dripping wet heat. Brian’s icy blue eyes locked with your **_e/c_** ones as he sheathed himself in your womanhood, relishing in the moan that escaped your lips when he pressed himself in to the hilt. You could hear his shuddering breaths in your ear as he adjusted to the tight feeling of your cunt amplified with the vibrations in your ass. Once adjusted, he pulled your body flush against him so that your head rested on his shoulder and pulled off his mask quickly, putting it on you in such a way that it covered your eyes but left your mouth exposed.

          With you essentially blindfolded, he pulled back slightly, gripping your hips, and started fucking you roughly. The vibrations seemed to travel through his cock and right to your pussy as he rammed into your g-spot with precision, making you moan loudly, practically screaming as he fucked you faster. When you felt his teeth sinking hard into your neck once more you came with a screech, your pussy audibly gushing around his cock. Had you not been moaning quite loudly yourself, you would have heard Brian’s pleasured groan at the feeling of you squeezing him so tightly. He knew he couldn’t last long like this, but he still brought you to two more violent orgasms before he felt himself nearing his peak. He became near frenzied as he did, the air filled with your screams, the wet sounds of your coupling, and the sound of his heavy balls slapping against your ass with every brutal thrust. He knew he might make you bleed again, but _you were driving him so fucking crazy_ that he just could just let himself go and—one of his hands reached up and grabbed you by the throat, pulling your face to his and kissing you roughly as he came, filling your pussy with spurt after spurt of hot, sticky cum. Brian’s grip on you loosened as he rested his forehead against yours, panting for a moment before pulling out and kissing you again, gripping your chin with an almost gentle touch that surprised you.

In your haze, before you lost conscious from exhaustion, you realized that Brian had never kissed you before now. 

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued, yo


End file.
